Primal Rosario
by Freewing Alchemist
Summary: Many years after Tsukune Aono's adventure a new one begins. A young monster named Abe is the first of his kind to enter Yoika Academy, so whats wrong? he is about to meet another monsters for the first time and the first is A Vampire.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the right to Rosario+Vampire or Primal.

I was inspired by them to make these story I hope you enjoy it.

This is an alternat universe story type.

** Primal Rosario**

_ Primal and Rosario+Vampire_

Chapter 1; Vampire + The First One

** My name is Abe Trent, I'm 15 and pretty average young man. I have average grades, bad at sports, but I'm good at guitar and singing. I've grown up in New York City most of my life the same as my parents.**

The unmarked bus rumbaed around the deserted road at an average speed. Abe slipped on his uniform blazer and fathered his short brown hair back. He fixed the multiple chains that crept from a leather collar around his neck, a strange silver key hung from the front of that collar. The day Abe waited for was finally here, everything was ready. As he watched the scenery whizzed by the bus window. Japan was an interesting country to see, Abe wished he could have see more of it before he had to start school. He smiled with anticipation, it was almost too much for him to bare. But the school was the reason he was there in the first place.

"So kid, you seem excited. You've been waiting for this?" The bus driver asked aloud. The man was dressed in an usual blue uniform, its hat covered his eyes but the smoke from the cagier in his mouth formed an unusual halo above his head.

"Ever since I was a kid in NYC." Abe replied.

"Hee, Hee," The Bus driver chuckled as he lifted the rim of his hat to reveal a pair of glowing yellow eyes. "Is that so? Do you know what your in for?"He gave another eerie chuck**, **as a tunnel came into view. "There's no turning back now."

"I can handle it," Abe watched as the bus disappeared into the darkness of tunnel. "Didn't come all this way to turn back. I'm one of the first Americans allowed in this school."

The bus exited the tunnel into a vastly different terrain. Arid, jagged mounts, with clumps of dead trees scattered all around. By the side of the dirt road was a scare crown holding a sign that read 'Bus Stop' and a banner flying above it that read. **'Welcome New Students to Yoika Academy'**

**I was having the time of my life, why was I? Why did my partners enrolled me in a school in anther Country?** **You'll find out.**

Abe gathered his bags. sling his guitar behind his back and started down the road from the bus smiled, _I'm finally here! I wonder what the others are like, I mean what are the others like? I only know what I know from the club and that's not much._ he thought to looked around at the scenery of stones, dead trees, bones, and crows. He felt a feeling of kinship come to him, a new home and yet old home for himself.

"Look Out!" A voice yelled out braking Abe's thought. "I'm out of control, out of my way!" But before he could react a bike crashed into knocking the rider and him to the ground.

Abe rolled on to his side and picked himself up, his bags, guitar and the bike were scattered all around. He turned around to see his accidental assailant, it was a young woman with long pink hair with black strips in the front. She had a female uniform and a black leather collar just like his, but with pearl like chains and a silver cross hanging from its center. It looked like she was out cold, but Abe had to make sure she was OK.

"Hay you OK," He bent over her. "Should I get some one?"

Her gray- brown eyes opened and she placed her hands on his shoulders. She lifted herself up. "Sorry," She muttered. "Anemic, I got dizzy."

"Hay, your OK that's what's more important." Abe said half relived, not only was she was awake and lucid. On a side note she was pretty cute.

"Not for that," She breathed. "I'm a Vampire." Abe felt her fangs dig into his neck.

**Any one who saw our family would say that we're the picture of the struggling American family. My mom is a medical student on her way to become an ER doctor. My dad is lead singer in the rock band, 16 Volts. They play at a local night club called The Nexxus.**

Moments later the two were walking along. "I'm Cele Aona, and I am so sorry I didn't mean to do that to you. Stupid, didn't want to act like my mother did, especially like she did on her first day." Cele said as she shook her head with he palm resting against her forehead.

"Hay, don't worry." Abe showed her his neck where she had bitten him. The bite marks were gone. "Already healed up see. By the way how do I taste?"

Cele gave a half smirked. "Believe it or not, your blood has a good body and a nice taste. It was my first time drawing from some one."

"If you want another try then your welcome to it." Abe smiled.

"Thanks I'm fine for now, Rain Check?" Cele replied laughing.

"Wow a vampire that's cool. To tell you the truth I've never had another monster friend. kick a lot of monster butt before but I never really made friends with them. You know after beating them so badly, so I don't know what to do or say."

"That's fine, well you can consider me among your first monster friends OK. Well lets try meet up after the Commencement Ceremony."

"Names Abe Trent..., I mean Trent Abe. Sorry not good with name thing yet." He shook his head in thought. "Just call me Abe and you got yourself a deal." As he finished. A skittering little creature appeared out of no where, it was round with one eye, a dozen legs and tiny bat like wings. It floated in the air in front of Abe it opened its mouth and spat out a note. It vanished into thin air as Abe unraveled the note.

"Huh, looks like I have to got to the Principle Office already, well that's par for the course for me."

"Principle? You mean the head master, Right?"

"I Guess?"

"See'yah Abe."

As Cele walked away with her broken bike Abe shook his head as he thought _Pretty cute_.

**But the most important thing you must know about my family is that we're different, we are Yoika. This is the first time I got to make friends with another Monster, a cute one at that. **

Abe didn't know what to make of his situation. The man was sitting behind the was dressed in white robe with religious objects hanging off his body. His face was obscured with by a white hood but eerie yellow glowing eyes made him seem like he was able to see throw you.

"Trent, Abdizur." The head master said.

"Just call me Abe sir."

"Certenly young man, listen Abe do you know why your are here?"

"I haven't done anything to warrant being here on the first day. So there must be something more to why I'm here."

"Yes your correct, what I meant is why are you at this school? Why are you one of the first American Yoika allowed in this school?"

Abe shrugged. "I don't know?"

"The truth is the bulk of the worlds sentient yoika population are found in Japan, Asia, and various European countries. It sounds kind of arrogant but, we didn't really pay attention to any other yokai species form other countries. Known yoika types have spread themselves threw out the world, so we didn't think their was any other types. We didn't believe there was any chance for any other sentient types to exist.'

'Then you and your parents showed up. I mean after you and your family beat up some of our alumni outside of that New York night club. Well that got our attention. Now we don't know what to make of you, that's why your here so that we can monitor you and eventually classify you. This will help effect the future of other yoika species that may or may not be able to come to this school."

"I'm a yokai, what's the problem?" Abe said as he flung his hands to the sides.

The head master made a calming motion with his hand. "Yes, you are a yoika, no one is debating that. It is weather you are a purebred or a Monstrel. Plus, we want to know if there is any more of your kind... etc. Merely a formality."

"It wont effect me, I mean if I'm classified and stuff?"

"No, it wont effect your enrollment here. All we will be doing is observing you and your interaction at school. Try not to get into too much trouble, OK."

"Cool, I'm up for it," Abe said with a shrug. "So does that mean if I happen into a fight that I can use as much of my powers as I want?"

"You can't reveal your true state, what ever that is. That's the first rule you must learn around here but you can use more of power then you are use to use in the human world."

"Cool, very cool."

"Well, Trent, Abe I would like to officially welcome you to Yoika Academy**.**"

**I've know my family was different since I was a five years old. This would be the first time that I could really let myself go. Little did I know that this was the beginning of a greater adventures to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; Vampire + Ferai

**The meeting with the Head Master was unusual, ya' know being classified and all. To me I was just glad to be here, but after that first day I think I needed to be studied.** **Because that was when I started to get in touch with my true Yoika Self.**

With in minuets Abe was in his new classroom. "Settle down every one," A woman called out to the class. The woman was dressed in a professional business suit, a cloak rested on her shoulders and a pointed hat sat on top of her head. She was clutching a staff in one hand and a pointer in the other. "I'm Ms. Sendo, your homeroom teachers as well as other classes." She pointed to Abe "This is our new student, from American Trent, Ab..."

"Just call me Abe." Abe interjected.

He was more then a little on edge, as he scanned the room wondering what the other students were like and what they were, as Yoika. Abe knew that while he was sizing them up they were doing the same.

"As for your seat...," Ms. Sendo began.

That's when Abe noticed Cele, she was sitting on the far right. With a smile he made a little whistle she looked annoy as she looked behind her, but she soon smiled as she saw that it was here new friend.

"There's a seat in the far right behind Ms. Aona, take that one." Ms. Sendo pointed to this seat. Abe took the seat behind his friend and put his books at his side.

"All right, welcome to your first year in Yoika Academy. This school was made to help monsters coexist with humans, who rule the world. That brings us to first rule, you must never show your true form to any one."

"That's bull," A thuggish looking student blurted out. "I think we should just eat them all, I'll start with all the pretty girls." The young man had slick back hair with piercing on his lower lip. Abe noticed that he held himself like he was ready to fight. Abe knew that he could be trouble. Personal experience told him that, this guy was trouble.

"No, No, No, Mr. Ginha" Ms. Sendo said while she was shaking her head. "You can't do that! It will be seriously bad, for you. Besides this school is hidden behind a magic barrier so no human ma... I mean will never find this school."

_"Did she almost say may?"_ Abe thought to him self again.

"Well, know that you will have to work hard and keep your human form going and that is what you'll focus on at this school."

After classes Abe and Cele wondered through the school. There were no lockers but several floors, it reminded him of the way a prison was lay out. The upper floors has a two person walk way just outside each of the classrooms and all the floor could see a single ceiling. The whole campus, every building, down to the soda machines followed gothic or a creepy unknown design.

"This place an't too bad," Abe said with a smile. He watched the others students walk by him. "It feels like a human school but it isn't, it feels more normal to me. I mean I don't have to hide what I am, every one knows what I am."

"Yah, it is cool, it has gone under a lot of construction since my mother came here. Back then though she went to a Middle school in the human world. She told me, that it was horrible especially the humans. She then said she had a change of heart later though. She also said she would never do that to any of her children." Cele concluded with a hand gesture.

"Ah, to me it wasn't too bad, the people and places weren't bad. I just couldn't be my self. I always had to hold back, like I was in a world of tissue paper and cardboard." Abe said with a sigh.

He pointed to the key around his neck. "Even with my yoika powers sealed up, I still can heal extremely fast and my strength is three or four times that of any human. I bet you know what you can do with all your powers. Me I don't even know what my monster self really looks like. My parents put this seal on me when I was five. They told me I was endanger if they didn't seal me up."

"I understand," Cele added. "You see, all my powers and even some of my personality is sealed away with this rosario." She pointed to a silver cross around her neck. "Vampires can be very powerful and when that happens the power is sealed up. So that we wouldn't cause trouble when we lose our powers part of our personality is sealed too. Though not all my personality, for me it was just a small piece. Unlike my mother, it was like she had a split personality."

"So, I guess we have something in common? That's cool makes me feel a little better."

"Hay babe." The thug student, Ginha came strutting up, pushing Abe out of the way. "Why are you hanging out with this gaijin for you should hangout with a real monster."

"I don't think so." Cele rolled her eyes, she quickly sidestepped him and rejoined Abe.

"Hay!" The Ginha reached out and grabbed Cele by her arm. "You don't want to make a mistake, hanging out with riffraff. Dump this loser, and we can have some fun."

Abe grabbed his arm and gave it a quick twist and a cracking noise, the thug gritted his teeth in pain then let go of Cele's arm. "Dude, I think you ruined your chances with her when you said you eat all the Pretty girls."

He limped away holding his arm. "You'll both pay for this!" He snarled at both of them.

Abe could hear the other students talking about this already.

"Did you see what happened?" One student said.

"Yah, who's the new kid?" Another student added.

"Which one?" Yet another student continued.

"The thug, Ginha, he's some guy sent here because he caused too much trouble in the human world. This place is suppose to be like a reform school. The Other guy, is some monster form America."

"An American monster? Really? I wonder what he looks like?"

Abe stopped listen in on the conversation "_That guy is a problem, he must be trouble._" Abe thought to him self.

Cele and Abe stood out of the Yoika Academy dorms. The building was eminence and patch work of different size buildings, windows, balconies, bars and roofs.

"This is so amazing To me it's like a dream come true," Cele exclaimed. "It looks great, what do you think Abe?"

"I've seen PJs in better conditions then this place. I wonder how big the dorm rooms are? I mean what is each room is like."

" PJ's" Cele asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Ya, know PJ's. Card Board Condos, Graphite Farms." Cele still gave him a strange look.

"Low income housing." Abe said plainly.

"Hay," a voice yelled braking in on their conversation. Abe felt a pain ripple threw his body as he was lifted off the ground and crashed into a nearby wall. That's when he hired his voice again, it was Ginha. "Now its just you and me babe." He walked over to Cele with his hand still transform, over sized, claw like with budging muscle mass. The thug grabbed her shoulder but Cele kneed him in the chest, quickly she scatted around him.

"Ya' hoo!" Both Cele and Ginha turned in the direction of where Abe had been knocked into. "Man that's what I'm talking about!" He shook himself off, all his wounds were healing them self as walked confidently up to Ginha getting in between him and Cele. "All my life I had to just sit and take it from jerks! Well now I can give it and your the first luck S.O.B. to receive a Trent butt kicking."

Ginha snarled and attack him with his over grown hand. Abe grabbed it and with a simple motion he twisted it into an opposite direction until they herd a crack. Then with a swift motion he made a secession of punches and ended his combo round house kick up side Ginha's head. Abe howled in delight and took a boxer's stance as he hopped in place.

"You think your so great, ha you American trash!" Ginha began to expand, muscles budged and hardened.

"He's an Ogre!" Cele exclaimed. "Let me handle this my mother taught me how to handle them."

As Cele tried to push Abe aside Ginha made a quick sweeping motion he knocked them both back with his hand. Cele struggled to get up, her hand was caught on something. With a quick tug she freed herself from what ever she was caught on. She got back on her feet and then she looked at her hand. It was the silver key from Abe's seal, Cele saw Abe on the ground dark green energy emerged and danced all over his body.

He became more muscular and tighter on his frame then it should have been he stood up breathing heavily. His skin color gained a gray tint, his feet became bowed, feet like hoofs and ram like horns seemed to grown out from his head. Abe let a strange roar like bull bleat as his face became almost cat like. He pound his new stronger- ham handed fist into his equally muscular palm. In a huskier voce her growled. "No offense Cele, I'll take care of him. I want to try this new body of mine out, is that OK?"

Cele smiled and knobbed. "Hay, don't worry he's all yours, mind if I watch?" Abe chuckled in response.

Ginha seemed a little struck at what he saw but he recovered. He charged with a shoulder thrust. Abe jumped gracefully over him and smashed him in the back. Ginha flailed his arm back but Abe sidestep to miss the attack. Before Ginha could react any more Abe closed one of his ham handed fists and slammed it into the back of his knack. Abe picked him up and spun him around then slammed him into the ground.

Ginha gasped into the ground, as he struggled to stand Abe quickly smashed his cloven foot into his side. "You dirty little gaijin, make me stand like a man!" Ginha gasped, as he struggled to stand.

"Easy for you to say, but were not man we're Yoika!" Abe snarled as he leaped into the air with his elbow in a ready position, he came down on Ginha hard creating a deep impression where he landed.

Abe got up he walked over to Cele. "That was cool, hope I was OK I just K. a guy in my Yokia form isn't that OK?"

Cele passed him the key. "Here, if there is any trouble then I'll help you out. I'll tell them he attacked you and you were defending your self and as for your Yoika form? I'll say that I pulled off your seal accidentally."

"Thanks," Abe but the key back on. The green energy seemed to with draw and he slowly changed back to his human self. "Thanks for all your help."

"What are friends for." Cele said with a smile but silently she thought about what she just saw._ Man I'm glad he is a friend_ _I thought only a vampire could turn energy into shear power, but this guy. He not only turned energy into power but also he then channeled that power into his strength and agility._

"Hay Cele," Abe yelled over to her. "I'm going to drag this clown to the nurse office, can you show me where it is?"

"No problem," Cele said. "Your a nice guy?"

"Well I think I really hurt the guy!"

"OK, OK, I'll show you where to go." She said aloud but she continued her train of thought. _Well good thing he's a friend. I think he could be really scary._

**It was not until later that I found out that the creature I became was called a Ferai, strength and agility and it was only one of many forms that I could take. Cele wasn't the only friend I would make either.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3; Vampire + Another First

**It was another day at Yokia Academy and I was once again caught unprepared for the adventure to come. **

It was early morning as Cele and Abe where doing their individual workouts in the Yoki Academy student fitness center. Abe held tightly to the punching bag as Cele fiercely struck it with her own fearsome kicks. Finally with one quick round house kick both Abe and the punching bag where knocked back into the wall.

"Whoa," Abe laughed. "Man you have some bad ass kicks."

"Runs in the family," Cele said with smile. "Your turn next, I'll hold the bag this time."

1 Abe warmed up as Cele rest the punching bag and gripped it just as tightly as she could. "All right Abe ready to go!"

"Right!" Abe side with a slight smile.

He started to punch the bag over and over, each punch grew with speed and ferocity. Cele felt her self being push slowly back until a bright yellow light stated to snake around his entire being. Like shackles they tighten around him, his human form began to bleed and blur like a bad photograph. Abe stopped and wobbled, trying to keep himself upright as the blurring effect seemed to become worse. Slowly he came back into focus, Cele quickly came around to his side to help him sand up.

"Wow, that was creepy," Cele commented then in a moment of realization "I think, I know what this is..." Cele examined him and then his seal. "In a way it makes sense, if that thing you became used energy for power and agility. I think your human form is just another aspect of your yoki self."

"How do you figure?" Abe asked as he started to stand oh his own.

"You said that you were stronger then a normal human. You can heal faster then any Yoki I've ever seen. Just now when you tried to push your self you were stopped." Cele placed a finger on her chin, just like she was thinking. "I think the human form focus your energy on survival, keeping you alive."

"By your line of thought," Abe began. "My parents jammed me in this form so that I could survive. I mean I know there was at lest one another form besides human but... Dose that mean that I could have other forms too?"

"Stands to reason." Cele finished with a surged.

"So your this Abe Trent!" A voice from behind him yelled. "You have left your back exposed to attack!"

Abe turned around to see a giant, over sized, muscle man with slick back blond hair, and full gym attire with training weights in hand. He made an almost over exaggerated grin as he lifted one of the weights to his mouth.

"Let me intrudes my self I am Grinder Shirui and I am head of the wrestling team. The guys of the wrestling team should be the toughest but I heard that you beat Ginha, so that I can prove my teams toughness that means that I have no choose..."

He was cut off as Abe made a quick chop to his throat, as Ginder collapsed to the floor choking dropping both weights. Be for he could do anything else Abe followed up with several jabs to the stomach and swiftly slammed him into a wall. Still holding Grinder Shirui by his throat.

"Listen up! Listen good!" Abe yelled out to the rest of the gym. "I'm not hear to prove anything. I'm not here to be the top of the heap or the big dog on campus. This guy threatened me and Ginha threatened my friend and I. That's all, that's it, nothing more! You threaten me or my friends and I'll beat you up. If I beat up some one that's on any one else's Shit List." Abe took a deep breath and started to yell. "Deal with the fact that I beat them and leave me out of your problems! Got Me!"

Every one was looking and every one in the gym seemed to talk to them selves, the members stopped and some seemed to nodded as if they agreed to his proposition. Abe let go of Grinder's throat and let the body drop to the ground. As Abe face Cele a skittering little creature appeared out of no where.

"Another Sikigami," Cele said. She looked at note it was carrying. "Its from Ms. Sendo she wants to see us both?"

"Both of us? Cool." Abe said with a smile.

**It had only been a week since I was here and the NEWS of my battle with Ginha spread through the school like wild fire. The same goes for what I did to Grinder Shirui.**

The duo stood in front of Ms. Sendo, as she tapped her pointer on her desk. "I have called you both here for a good reason, you see we are going to have a new student, a Dryad."

"A Dryad!" Cele exclaimed.

"What's a Dryad? What's the problem?" Abe questioned shifting his gazes between the two. Not able to help the look of utter confusion on his face. "What's the big deal about a new monster?"

Ms. Sendo sighed. "Also know as Tree Spirits or Tree Elfs, they have many names. They are female spirits of the woods, they take care of the forest, especially old growth forest." Ms. Sendo said shaking her finger at Abe, she cleared her throat. "Normally Dryad's are born in the shape of beautiful women who's intelligence's is average to, well, low. But this particular Dryad was born in the shape of the little girl, an eleven year old girl and her intelligence's is extremely high, off the charts to be precise. She reminds me when I was young."

"Ms. Sendo? Why are we here?" Abe reminded her.

"Ah yes, you see since she is so intelligent the Head master has agreed to take her in for higher education, and stimulation. He planed on greeting her when she first got on campus and placing protective spells on her so that no student would try and feed on her. But he must bring the tree she is attached to here, its taking longer then first projected. You two must watch her until he comes back.'

'You see Dryad's are bounded to a tree at birth and they can't live with out there tree. It is them they are it. They live an indefinite amount of time, usually as long as their tree does and if a monster feeds on a Dryad then they will be near immortal and indestructible."

"Why us?" Abe shrugged.

"Natural energy," Cele exclaimed. "Dryad's are full of natural energy and it's found only in the world around us. Plants, air, soil, rocks and even some animals. The natural energy gives other yoika power because their bodies are trying to metabolize the natural energy, so while it is in the metabolic process is happening they gain the power of natural things. Vampires metabolize energy perfectly. If a vampire feeds on a Dryad they would become one with nature, but they would become an immobile tree. Only a Dryad can handle natural energy properly without becoming part of nature." Cele said to Abe in a matter-of-factly tone.

"That's why I'm here too, my energy thing too?" Abe asked pointing to himself.

"You'll meet her at the bus stop but be warned, Dryad's can't hide like normal monsters because they are so connected to nature they can only wear clothing made form natural thing, leaves, bark and spider silk. Her uniform will look different, it will be so different that it will tell every student that she is different and they might put two and two together."

They both knobbed. "We'll do our best Ms. Sendo" Cele said. "Count on us!" Abe said.

Not long after the duo was waiting in front of the bus stop. The Bus came out of the tunnel and came to a stop at the sign, the door swung open. As Ms. Sendo said it was an eleven year old girl with short, dark green hair like ever green tree, light brown skin that had faint lines just like tree bark, her eyes were light green like babies life. She had a serious look locked on her face it didn't seem to mach the picture of what a Dryad should be, at lest how Abe understanding of it. From the top of her blazer to the bottom of her shoes were all made of leaves, flowers and other plants.

"Wow she wasn't kidding," Abe whispered to Cele a little astounded.

"Yah, if she was grown up she would be beautiful." Cele finished.

"I can here you," The little girl said. Her face turned into a frown. "I may never grow any older then I am."

"Sorry, no disrespect we're here to help. I'm Abe Trent." Abe jabbed a finger at himself, then pointed it a Cele.

"I'm Cele Aona," Cele said with a smile. "The Head Master was not able to meet you because he is still trying to bring your tree here. We will act as tour guides and body guards until he comes back and place the protective charms on you."

"Vampires, I assume?" The Dryad asked.

"I am but Abe is not. But don't worry he wont hurt you." Cele answered.

"I run on the same type of engine she has, so no worries," Abe shrugged. "So, what's your name?"

"Pulga, no last name," She said looking around but not at them. "It means Flea in Spanish. If you must know."

"You named your self in Spanish?" Abe asked.

"Well Flea was the name I was given, I made a little change to make it my own."

"Awesome, " Abe said and beckoned Pulga to follow him. "Well come this way Pulga, from one first to another. Welcome to Yoika Academy." Abe said waving his hand towards the main building.

As the trio walked into the building, students wondered around unaware of their arrival. "This is the school?" Pulga looked unimpressed.

"I thought it was cool," Abe shrugged. "Besides we just got start just give us a chance."

"Abe's right, during brake you can meet Ms. Sendo she said you guys would get along?" Cele added.

Turning up her nose, Pulga walked ahead of them. Abe and Cele both gave a sigh as they followed her. As she pushed her way threw the crowd some to the sneered, complained, gawked and whispered.

"Hay, Little girl," Another student shouted at Pulga. "You think you can push us around and get away with it!"

Pulga made a simple hand motion trees and vine like plants erupted from the ground. The plants pushed or pinning the students against the walls. With the hallway clear she matched down the now vacant hall. _She's attracting attention_, Abe noticed._ Great gotta stay on alert_, he thought as he shot a look in Cele's direction. Cele seemed to under stand that too as she nodded back to him.

Walking through the new foliage and pinned student Abe became a little worried about what he would be able to do if they were attacked by all those students. Abe notice that they all had an angered look on their face, this was going to become difficult. He hoped they would make to lunch.

"Pain in the ass little girl, what should we do if she continues to cause trouble?" Cele sighed.

"Don't take this the wrong way. I know she's trouble but I kinda feel for her, we got some things in common."

Cele gave a sideways glance to him. "Really, what?"

"She's got her own kind but she's not really one of them, same goes for me." Abe jabbed himself with his thumb.

"How so?"

"Wonder why other Yoika haven't run into my kind before? Simply put tribal warfare. There are two tribes; One is in the service of The Primal God of Chaos, Abaddon. The other tribe serves The Primal Goddess of Order, Arlla. My dad was a general in Abaddon's army and top of the chaotic tribe. While my mother was one of Arlla's most trusted worrier and the got-to for the tribe order.'

' In human form, as you can see, we can pass for humans. In this from not even human doctors can tell the difference between us and a normal human. In there real form they have some of the same basically looks, but The Chaotic tribe have an Anarchic twist, they look really gnarly and nasty. While The Order Tribe take a more Axiomatic path, they look more like perfect."

"Anarchic? Axiomatic?" Cele asked puzzled.

"Not, impotent right now. My folks met up by accident on respective missions. Love at first sight, they fell for each other."

"Well no accounting for test" Cele laughed with a shrug.

Abe laughed back. "Even after finding out what each other was, they still loved each other and wanted to make a life together. They split, leaving there respective tribes in the lurch. While Abaddon still hunts for my dad. My mom's tribe leaves her alone, but they won't talk to her. Things got worse when I was born. Parents love me yah but, I'm nether Tribe. My parents didn't want me any where near the others. Afraid of being use as a weapon, I guess."

"So I guess you kind think you know how she feels?"

Abe shrugged. "I guess?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4; Vampire + Sidhe

In the Primal there is only four demon forms but I will add different forms to fit my story. If Possible I would like some feed back, constructive, no flames.

**Lunch final came and we took our brake but the rest of the day was going to be crazy. Wish I knew that, but may be not it turned out kind out of cool.**

Both Abe and Cele knew that lunch couldn't come soon enough Pulga hadn't made their job any easier either. While Pulga had lunch with Ms. Sendo, Abe and Cele had there lunch in the hall, just out side Ms. Sendo's office. The silence was broken only by the two eating, Abe chopped down on a bag of pretzels Cele had his fangs in the side of his neck. Pulling away quickly Abe passed her a can of tomato juice.

"Thanks again, sure you don't mind?" She asked apologetically

"Yah, yah, it's fine. I don't mind as long as you don't drink me dry, turn me into a vampire of a zombie." Abe smirked

"Won't happen, to become a vampire you have to drink our blood or have it injected into you and as for the zombie thing that's a fluke the happens every so often." She chuckled softly. "You have nothing to worry about, thank you for trying to lighten the mood. Your just sweet," She gave a sigh. "I just don't want to be like my mother."

"Why's that bad?" He shrugged. "I mean you talk about that all the time."

"My mother is a powerful vampire, the seal locks away part of her personality. So it is like I have two mothers. One was ditzy but really kind, smart and thought full. The Second one was more strict and well harsh, athletic, motivated and driven. Born Killing machine. They both care about me and they do anything to help me. I just don't like my mother's ditzyness that's all."

"And your father?"

"Split as well, but it's more like a defense against his Yokia self. So no one would get hurt. He's a Ghoul, a war like vampire. There bloodlust is so great all the weakness that would normally afflict a vampire are none existent. They desire to fight is so great that they would take on other monsters much more stronger and large then them. There hunger for flesh and blood is so great that will actually eat corps of any kind. If my dad changes he would go on a killing spree, my mom is the only one able to deal with him. It's not like he wants to do it. Ghouls are driven by pure instinct, as well as blood lust and they are conscienceless. All they are is living weapons, ten times worse then mom. His other self, his real self, is kind, strong, and empathetic. He isn't very bright but he is a really nice guy."

"Cool," Abe shrugged. "Still it would be scary if my mom and dad had to go at it in any way. There both very strong and in their own way they are caring and..." A strange noise started to rumble, it was quickly followed by a crash, that stopping their conversation. Cele and Abe spun on their heels and entered the office. There was a gapping hole in the side of the office wall, Ms. Sendo was pinned to the wall by sharp spins.

"It was a group of lizard men, or rather lizard boys they stormed the office and grabbed Pulga!"

"Why didn't you stop them?" Cele demanded.

"I forgot my magic artifact in the classroom and a witch is powerless with out one. You two get her back as soon as possible, go now!" She instructed. The two dashed off to help the new student.

"So, Cele," Abe called there as the spirited through campus. "Where is the best place for those guess to eat in peace? A places where Pulga's plant's can't help her."

"The old gym, That's were a mob of lizard man would be able to fit and eat with out any trouble." Cele answered.

Pulga nervously backed into the corner as an army of Lizard men closed in on her. The dilapidated gym was dark and gray, no lights and shadows drifted left and right, it was unnerving. Looking around Pulga merely madly at them. "You may have gotten me here, but I can still not helpless," She called out. Raising her hands sharply... Nothing happened, Pulga looked around surprised. "No plants, Why?"

"Think we're fools," One of the lizard boy exclaimed. "We did our home work, this old gym was abandoned because of the structural trouble. Lots of battles can causes allot of problems, of monster's bleeding all over the place poising the plants in the area. There is no help to you here!"

"Yah, and now were going to eat you, become immortal and invincible." Another crowed.

"Lets since this first," Still another yelled as he took in a sharp breath and vomited a clear liquid the crashed and splattered against her. "Paralyzing fluid."

"Me next, me next!" One more yelled as he flick his tall letting lose a voile of spikes nailing her cloths to the wall.

Pulga looked as the closed in on her._ Is this how it's going to end? I'm going to get eaten and there's nothing I can do. Just like the others say I'll be dying alone!_ She thought.

Before any of them could lay a finger on any her a side burst and Abe came rushing in he was transformed. Cele was the next in line as she delivered vicious kicks.

A lizard boy shot a spiked tough at Cele, but Abe intercepted cutting it off with two curved blades that extend from his four arms. As a wall of lizard boy charged him Abe jumped over them and landing on the other side of them. He quickly flail his arms and knock them all back, before shielding in at Pulga's side.

"Cele, my seal! I can protect her better in my human form!"

"Gottcha!" Cele shouted and tossed him the key.

Catching it Abe put it on and turned back to human form. He quickly pulled the spins out and embraced Pulga, Yellow energy wrapped around them. In a moment Abe pull out the spines that pinned Pulga to the wall.

"Come on Pulga I'll protect you!" Abe said to her.

"I don't need..."

"Shut it! You need our help and like it or not we're going to help you!" Abe roared back.

"Just because your told..."

"Partly, Kid you made a mess of things, but that doesn't mean we don't want to be your friends for real," He said still holding onto Pulga. "Fact is you made a mess of you, keeping every one at a distance and no one wants to be around you, but we're willing to help you. If you let us."

Pulga looked up at him, her eyes were watering. "You mean that?"

"Yah, I've always wanted a little sister." Abe smiled at her.

_He's a goof, but he's a nice goof._ Pulga thought to herself.

"She's Mine!" Road a large lizard man, He was more muscular and his scales were much thicker and protruding. He charged the two of them with his tough whipping out of mouth. Charging them both Abe quickly pushed Pulga out of the way. The rushing lizard man knocked Abe into the wall. Little did Abe know that Pulga was still holding his key seal. Vibrant, light green energy swirled around Abe as he started to change. His body became more famine and large butterfly like wings came out his body. The new creature was a female long green hair and a set of long antenna the specific areas of new body was covered with thick patches of bark, vines flowers. Even over the loosely fitting uniform this could be seen.

"Quite Amazing, so the acquisition and redistribution of energy is used for my intellect and my gender is scarified for flight." Abe said confidently in a female voice.

"Your majesty!" Pulga exclaimed as she bowed.

"Pulga what's wrong, why are you bowing?" Cele asked before she quickly continued he onslaughts of kicks on the other lizard boys.

"He is Sidhe, Royalty of all Dryad, including me, are commoners compared to him."

"Stand up Pulga you do not need to do that, I shall protect you." Abe said confidently to her.

"I don't care what you are!" The larger lizard boy roared turned and charged Cele.

Abe smiled. Abe shot over to Cele's side blocking his path. Quickly bending one arm in a defensive posture a shield expanded out word as the light green energy danced around the new construct. He ready the other arm into an attack stance and a sword was produced. The lizard still charging the group. Moments before the impact Abe quickly beat her wings, the air and avoided the attack and sent the blade down the back of the big lizard boy.

With a roar, the lizard spun around throwing Abe off. Rearing back his fist to smash it into Abe, but inches before his fist impacted something stopped it, looked like some type of miniature fairy and with a quick flick of the sword arm severed lizard boy's forearm.

"Owe, so sorry did I forget to mention I am able to control an army of supports, No? Mind, fight, sword, shield, and supporters. Interesting wont you say?" Abe said with a smile.

"Die!" The lizard boy road furiously and charged again. Abe smiled and with only a flick of her finger the large lizard boy collapsed. A fairy out of his body and returned to her. "That would be checkmate I believe." Abe said with a nod. She turned to Pulag, in return Pulag bow to the floor.

"An army of supporters." Cele breathed

"Not exactly, I have seven; One attack, Three for defense, Two for healing."

Turning to Pulag Abe continued. "Pulag you don't have to do that," She was still bowing. "We want to be your friend and if you ever feel like you want to talk to either form I am free to listen. In this form I am clever and highly intelligent, I know the chemical components of Mayonnaise, still it's amazing to know who it feels to be smart. I'm sure that I can be at your leave of intelligence. As for my normal form you can very sympathetic and a good listener." Abe smiled and reached a hand out for her. "Come one lets talk to the head master. Plus, I've always wanted a little sister."

Pulag stood up and gave Abe the key back and he changed back to his normal self. It was not long later when they were in the Head Master office.

"Ms. Pulag, Your tree is planted and your room is ready for you, Ms. Sendo will work you school course out," The Head Master placed a necklaces around her neck. "This will protect you from any other students and staff at this school. And Cele and Abe agreed to help you with any trouble you my come across I officially **Welcome You to Yoika Academy.**"

Ms. Sendo beckoned her to follow her out of the room. Ms. Sendo and Pulga walked away when they were out of earshot Ms. Sendo asked. "So, Pulag what kind of classes would you like to take?"

"Mostly advanced but is there some way I can stay of stick around Cele and My Big Sister? Said with a Smile.

"We'll see what I can do?" Ms. Sendo laughed.

**That was crazy day, but it was still go I've got a new form and I made a new friend. So what going to happen next, Man I wonder what's going to happen?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5; Vampire + Day Off

**Another day has come and I am out and about, but I did know what was coming this day.**

Making his usual run around the school boarders. It was early morning nothing or any one was stirring yet and Abe liked it like that. He had to finish his run, he like the fact that the school's weather never really changed it made it easy to keep up with his exercise regiment.

Stopping for a moment he pulled out his ear buds and starched a little. "Another beautiful day in school, ha." Abe laughed a little.

A rustling nose caught his attention looking around he could not pinpoint the noise. "Get him!" A voice roared.

Before he could react Abe was dog piled by Lizard boys. Thought Abe thrashed, kicked and punched as hard as he could he soon lost himself in an ocean of darkness. With out light and air Abe started to lost concessions and then Cold?

Abe awoke he was bound to a bed by leather bound restraints, his breath hung in the air. The room had was cold but it was not covered in ice it was finished like an ordinary room, but an air conditioner was going strong. Abe could see a woman from the back extremely, long, icy, violet hair. She was dressed in a black and white hoodey with a short skirt and knee high socks. He watched her work in kitchen.

_Ahy, man this is how a lot of horror movies start_. Abe thought to himself.

With oven mitts on she worked on the stove. She finished her work and placed several dishes on a tray. Quietly she turned around the and approached the bed, Abe struggled to free himself form the bed. He could see her from the front now, long hair in the way of her eye and a lollipop sticking out of the line of her mouth. Seeing him struggle the woman put the tray on the night stand and lean over him.

Expecting the worst Abe braced for what was going to happen next but he felt the restraints slip off. _Where are you Cele_ Abe thought desperately.

Abe looked up at the woman. "What?"

"I saw that you were awake. I put the restraints on you because you were convulsing in your sleep." She said in a hushed voice.

"Ah, thank?" Abe looked himself over quickly. "Did you save me?"

The woman nodded. "I'm in your class, I'm Xiomara..."

"So did you save me?" Abe asked again

She nodded slowly. "Made you lunch."

Abe smiled at her. "Thanks Xiomara, but could you turn up the thermostat I mean I am cold here."

She shook her head. "Can't I'm temperature sensitive."

"Oh," Abe scratched the back of his head nervously. "Maybe I should eat my lunch." nodded again, she went back the kitchenette.

It was silent in the apartment as Abe continued to eat his lunch and continued to wash dishes. Abe decided to brake the silence, he had finished his meal. "I know it's against the rules but what are you? I'm...," Abe paused for a moment. "I'm a monster form America, they don't really have a name for what I am yet."

There was still silence. Frozen she did nothing and said nothing. Abe sighed, he had made the problem worse.

"That's kind of sensitive..." She finally replied.

"Sorry."

"It's OK," She seemed to think for a moment. "Hay would you like to play some XBOX 360 with me?" Xiomara asked.

"HA, sure why not. You got any fighting games?"

Xiomara smiled. "Try and beat me!"

The hours few by as the two played. Abe furiously tapped away at his controller trying to beat his opponent. Xiomara had her long, lavender hair tied back, a malevolent smile on her face her and a lollipop gripped in her back teeth.

With a smile and a gleam to her aqua eyes. "Add," She tapped a button easily. "Finishing move!" She cheered.

"Wah, man. You got me again!" Abe shouted.

"Told you I was good!" She laughed

"That you did." Abe chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm a Snow Woman, or Snow Fairy."

"You're an ice type yoika?"

"That's correct, but I'm still not a normal Snow Fairy..." Xiomara voice trailed off and she looked down at her controller.

"Hay, I'm willing to listen."

"Normally a Snow Fairy can only bear children at a young age. That is why they are obsessed with finding a mate, they go so far as to kidnap young men or freeze them solid. I mean normally you should be scared of me because most of my kind would be all, stalker-ish. "

"You mean like bed restraints?" Abe questioned.

"Yah, the bed belonged to my mom when she was here. I got most of her stuff when I shipped out here. I may be quiet, with drawn a tad, maybe even brooding but..."

He shrugged. "You helped me out and I've been playing Xbox 360 with you most of the day. Plus, I'm not in restrains. If you want to be friends then I'm all for it!"

"Thanks, it's hard to shake the stigma," Xiomara added. "But there is still more. My mother loved a man, she was a close friend to him too. But that man loved another of her close friend, my mother could not betray either of them. She could not bare to have a child with another man, so she went to a witch that lives just out side our village so she could become pregnant. The price for me to be born..."

"How come I think that it's something really bad, right?"

"Well yes and on. The price has to do with me, so not as bad as you think. I'm only part Snow Fairy I was hybridized with a naga. I have the disadvantages of a Snow Fairy, as well as most of there common powers and all the power of a naga as well. Well I also don't have the whole obsessed with guys thing, because my reproduction cycle is like that of a naga. To other Snow Fairies I'm a freak and they think I don't belong."

"Your a lot like me." He smiled and place a hand on here shoulder. Abe explained about his family and about his family. "So, you think we could be friends?"

Xiomara smiled and nodded. "Sure, any way I can't find anyone to play fighting games with me. Most are afraid of me or say I am too good at them."

"Hay, I'm always welling for a digital beating." Abe extend his hand to here. "Putter there."

**To day was another surprise I made a new friend and a great video game player. Yah, another girl but she's pretty cool both figuratively and literally **


End file.
